


Death Is Not The End

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ra's al Ghul POV, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next time Ra's al Ghul sees Ta-er al Sahfer, she is younger and not just in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Is Not The End

The next time Ra's al Ghul sees his former lieutenant’s blonde hair and sharp face, she is much younger and not only in years. Her hands tremble when she is presented before him, but her gaze is fierce and her shoulders are set with determination. He already has an idea as to what happened to the Ta-er al Sahfer that he knew, can see what moved him to train her, and it is not just his daughter's persuasions that move him. He can see her potential, how well she can kill.

Decades ago, he found himself wondering why Ta-er al Sahfer had asked him to send his daughter to the North China Sea on such a specific date. Out of respect to her former service to him, he obliges, and his curiosity is awarded when, just two weeks after he dispatches Nyssa to Lian Yu, does she come home with a woman who is both familiar and a stranger to him. This is not the Ta-er al Sahfer that showed up on his door step so many years ago.

Out of her own sheer will, and not any remaining dues he might feel he owes her, he takes her in and trains her. A few years later, Ra's al Ghul is surprised when Nyssa tells him she wants to call the blonde, Ta-er al Sahfer. When the Ta-er al Sahfer that he had known had chosen her name in late 1958, he had thought it at odds with the woman he knew her as. Now, he may still not know the reason, but the fondness laced in his daughter's words reminds him of an old train of thought.

He often thought on the smile that warmed Ta-er al Sahfer's face, and the fondness he had never before heard in her voice. He sees the way his daughter looks at Ta-er al Sahfer and he knows they are falling in love, even though he was sure they weren't aware of it yet.

Over the next six years, he watches their relationship blossom with equal parts affection and dread. The Ta-er al Sahfer he knew was from a future far past the woman he currently knew, and it didn't seem like Nyssa was part of her life any longer. However, seeing them so happy together warms a corner of his heart that he's long forgotten exists.

It all changes when Sara—as they now call her outside of formality—disappears in the middle of the night. Nyssa is frantic and demands to use League resources to find her beloved. He allows it, though he truly believes that Ta-er al Sahfer has joined the group he met when she left the first time. To his great surprise, he gets a preliminary report that Sara Lance has joined up with a different vigilante team in Starling City.

He allows Nyssa herself to travel to Starling City, truly believes that Sara's love for his daughter will bring her back to the League and to Nyssa. He is, again, surprised when Nyssa comes home, eyes hard and back rigid, to tell him that she released Ta-er al Sahfer from her loyalty to the League, that Sara wishes it so. Ra's can understand wanting to protect family.

He lets the situation settle until Nyssa begs of him League resources again, to save a city that houses Malcolm Merlin, though he is aware Ta-er al Sahfer is living there as well. He, again, allows it, but under the condition that Ta-er al Sahfer rejoin the League. He wants Sara back under his roof so that he can remind her of who she is, who he knows she can be. If it happens to also strengthen her and his daughter's relationship, far be it from him to stop it.

For a time, she rejoins him and Ra's can see pieces of the assassin that he once knew. She rises further up the ranks and her relationship with Nyssa is growing again. He spends a few training sessions sparring with her himself. She is deadly. In another life, she could have become Ra's al Ghul, perhaps together with his daughter, two minds to bring much-needed changes to the crumbling infrastructure of the League. He reminds himself that this is no life for fantasies.

There comes a time when he dispatches Ta-er al Sahfer for Malcolm Merlin. She is one of the few he can trust to defeat Merlin. He did not think this would be the beginning of the end of Sara's time. He receives news of her death. Nyssa is broken in ways he wishes he knew how to repair. He can only whisper to her that death is not the end. Ta-er al Sahfer's journey is not over. She is meant to be great. She is meant to be a legend.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://www.aerisahale.tumblr.com)!


End file.
